A Direct Current (DC) to DC converter converts an input voltage level to an output voltage level. DC to DC converters are commonly used in consumer electronics devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, laptop computers, etc.) and/or other battery-operated devices. Such electronic devices often include different components that may require different input voltages. DC-DC converters enable conversion from an input voltage (e.g., a voltage supplied from a battery or an external power source) to an output voltage used by a component of the electronic device.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.